Vampires In Hogwarts
by Mrs.Edward.Mason.Cullen
Summary: The Cullens get some shocking news, they all have magic in them! Follow the Cullens as they attend Hogwarts, befriend the students and help stop dark forces. Set in OOTP. Rated M for later chapters


I'm back with a new story =) This will be more than a one-shot…I want it to be a proper story. Yes I will carry on with ITLF (Is this love forever) but this idea came into my head and I need to write it down. It's a crossover between my 2 favourite books…Twilight and…Harry Potter! It is set in OOTP, and the Cullen's are all vampires. So I hope you enjoy it =) I don't own Twilight (Stephenie does) nor do I own Harry Potter (J.K. does) but any other new characters belong to me. Anyway, on with story!

_**BPOV**_

It was Twilight. The safest time for our kind. That was what Edward once said…but human memories faded. Over the tops of the trees you could see the darkness crawl over the sky, ready to illuminate the stars. Un-expectedly a pair of thin arms snaked around my waist, instinctively I leaned my head back into the crook of his neck.

"Bella love" Edward breathed into my ear

"Hmmm?" I replied, closing my eyes relishing in the feeling of Edward's arms being wrapped around me

"Carlisle needs to talk to us, a family meeting of sorts" he breathed as he kissed my neck.

"Let's get going then" I sighed, something to spoil the moment as always. Un-wrapping myself from Edward, he held out his hand. So, obviously, I placed mine in his and we ran back to the main house…

When we reached the back door, I could hear the faint murmurings of our family in the dining room, I turned to Edward to see if he knew what was going on. His face was a mask of…surprise and shock? My face feel into a mask of concern, I placed my free hand on his shoulder

"Edward, what is it? It's not Renessme is it…?" I whispered

"No, love…it involves the whole family. You'll see" he soothed. We both walked calmly through the back door, and into the main dining room. The whole family sat around the table, Renessme included, but at the top of the table, standing behind Carlisle, was a man. He appeared to be very old, with a long wispy grey beard and hair. We wore pale blue robes, and had his hand inside his robes, as if holding something.

"Bella, Edward. Sit down, I have some news" Carlisle greeted us. I sat down next to Renessme, who had a look of concern etched on to her face. Only 6 year old, yet she looked eighteen…she grows so much. Suddenly I felt her hand on my cheek, she was asking me what was going on, she was worried.

"I don't know hon" I whispered in her ear "I suppose we should just let Carlisle talk" as if that was the que for Carlisle to talk, everyone turned towards him as he began to speak.

"Well, as you may know we only call family meetings when there is a matter of great importance, but do not fear. We are in no danger" there was an audible sigh of relief all around "But I do have some news, but I will let Professor Dumbledore here explain" he waved a hand back to the man standing behind him to give him the signal to start talking

"Good evening" he began, his voice had a mystical, magical quality too it "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am here to tell you some great news, all of you here are special…you are magic." He was interrupted by Emmet's booming voice "We're what? Wizards and witches? Awesome!" he then began rambling on about witches, wizards and magic until Rose smacked him on the head…he considerably quietened down after that. "Yes thank you Mr. Emmet" Dumbledore continued "Well, as I was saying you are all magic. And as Emmet kindly said, you are all witches and wizards. So I am inviting you too enrol in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for the next two years, it is an ancient castle in England, which means you will in fact live in the castle when school is in session, but before you go you must shop for all the equipment you will need. I have included a list of everything you will need in the letter I have given to Carlisle. I will see you all on the 1st September. " And with that, he disappeared. "Holy shit!" Emmet yelled "We're magic, this is so cool…this school it sounds so awesome! I can't wait" we all smiled at Emmet's childlike enthusiasm. This truly is amazing, and for once I can't wait for school

_**2 weeks later…**_

It has been one hell of a 2 weeks! The day after we received the news that we were all magic, Carlisle told us how we all have magic in us. Carlisle had magic in him, then he was changed so it stayed in his venom, so when he bit Rose, Em, Esme and Edward he passed it too them, so when Edward bit me, he intern passed the magic too me. Then as Renessme is Edward's daughter, she got the magic too. As for Alice and Jazz, we must presume that who bit them must have had magic too. But either way…it's just fantastic! We were also informed of a dark wizard who is named Voldemort…or he-who-must-not-be-named who has returned after a famous wizard called Harry Potter saw him being re-born…but no-one believes the poor boy. But after little deliberation, we all believed this Harry person, because anyone sane would not lie about something like that…

Our letters listed books we would need to buy, potion ingredients, brooms, and most of important of all wands. So that's why we're here in London staying in the wizarding pub; The Leaky Cauldron. He have got all our ingredients, brooms, and wands…and now we were eagerly awaiting for when we would be called to go to Kings Cross to catch our train.

The rain drops began to drop onto the mucky windows of our (Mine and Edward's) room…gradually they became heavier increasing the noise level. But with my vampire senses I could still hear Edward whisper my name as he entered our room. He pulled my backwards until we both landed on the bed

"How are you love?" he asked me

"Excited nervous…so many emotions. I mean, what if we don't get sorted into the same house an…" I began to vent out all my worries, but he silenced me with a kiss

"Even if we get sorted into different house, we can always sneak out to meet each other" he added with a wink.

"Why Mr. Cullen, what a great idea" I exclaimed as I rolled on top of him. He brought down my face to his, and we began to kiss. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, I ran my tongue over his lip. Oh the taste…I'll never get used to it…

"MY EYES…THE HORROR" came Emmet's voice from behind me. Sighing, I turned around to see Emmet covering his eyes like a little girl.

"Oh come ON Emmet...like you haven't done worse" I taunted

"True Bells…anyway, taxi's are here…it's time to go to Hogwarts!

_**(A/N: I was gonna end hear…but decided to carry on)**_

"Yaaaay!" I squealed as I jumped off the bed, and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran at human speed down to the main bar.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked "How awesome is this going to be, we might even get to share a dorm! We're witches this so cool" she threw her arms around my waist "I know Alice, now let's get going we don't want to be late!" I told her laughing. She ran over to Jazz, and began pulling him forwards the taxi's. Needless to say her trunk was the biggest, but Rose's was a close second. Luckily as we stepped outside, it was still cloudy and wet…so no sun! Just as I was stepping into one of the taxi's…I felt Nessie hug me from behind

"OMG mum! This is going to be so cool! But it's a shame that Nana, Grampa and Jake couldn't come...but I so can't wait!" she began to ramble on, so suggested that she went and sat with Alice and Jazz…Alice wouldn't mind, they were both so bubbly today! As we settled into the faded leather seats, I noticed something…the taxi was spacious on the inside…but on the outside it looked cramped and un-comfortable. Magic was fantastic. I sighed and leaned onto Edward's shoulder. He kissed my hair and said;

"This is a new chapter for us love…let's make it a great one"

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it…was it an OK crossover? Cookies for anyone that reviews! =) Until next time,

Mrs. EMC

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
